


Kampf der Kulturen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [83]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Writing Exercise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne klären grundsätzliche Fragen.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Kampf der Kulturen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe – ohne Adjektive und Adverbien – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Gen, Freundschaft, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne klären grundsätzliche Fragen.  
> Länge: 160 hart erkämpfte Wörter  
> Zeit: 90 Minuten  
> A/N: OMG, ich mußte jedes dritte Wort nachschlagen um zu klären, ob das womöglich ein Adverb oder ein Adjektiv ist … Und habe dabei u.a. gelernt, daß „nicht“ ein Adverb ist, „nichts“ aber nicht. Und jetzt reden die zwei recht unnatürlich, ähem. Das nächste Mal versuche ich sowas ohne Dialog …

***

„Was lesen Sie denn da?“

Thiel versuchte das Heft hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken, aber keine Chance. Boernes Augen entging nichts.

„Comics? Thiel, Thiel, Thiel … Sie sind doch keine zehn mehr.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Lesen Sie zur Abwechslung das Feuilleton in ihrer Zeitung. Comics werden inzwischen als Literatur anerkannt.“

„Literatur? Bei dem Plot? Lassen Sie mich raten: Am Anfang wird ein Held eingeführt, dann lernt man den Bösewicht kennen, aber am Ende gewinnt immer das Gute.“

„Aber die Umsetzung –“

„Das muß einen Erwachsenen doch langweilen.“

Thiel rollte die Augen. Boerne wie er leibte und lebte. Dabei war der doch kein bißchen … Ha! Er lächelte.

„Und Ihre Opern?“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen?“

„Na, erst wird ein Held eingeführt, dann lernt man den Bösewicht kennen, aber am Ende gewinnt immer das Gute.“

Boerne starrte ihn an.

„Oder irre ich mich da vielleicht?“

„Touche.“

Thiel grinste. Und dann zog er das Heft hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Wollen Sie mitlesen?“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich weiß nichts über Opern, außer daß es nicht vorbei ist, wenn die dicke Frau singt, sondern nochmal eine halbe Stunde weiter geht ;)
> 
> Danke an Cornchrunchie für die [Inspiration](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/163323138051/quelle) :D


End file.
